


Two of Us

by yellow_wallpaper



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Beatles
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Reflection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_wallpaper/pseuds/yellow_wallpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short reflective piece on the dynamic between the greatest songwriting duo of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

You feel the unforgiving weight of responsibility upon your shoulders.  
He places a kind arm around your aching shoulders.  
He lifts you up.

Your eyes are a peculiar kind of hazel.  
His are a dark brown, always wide and hopeful, doe-like.  
You squint at mismatched shapes and colours, but it does not matter, for by the pull of his hand you know exactly where you need to be.  
You never trust your glasses.

You’re a scallywag, a scoundrel.  
He’s charming, considerate and ridiculously kind.  
He consistently reminds you that you can also be kind.  
And scared.  
And ultimately fragile.

Your words are biting and you hope that he can feel the sting, of a bitterness you can’t seem to contain.  
It should repulse him.  
He laughs with a funny shake of his head.  
He says; “Oh John, what would I do without you?”  
Perhaps better off, you’d say.

Swirls of melody rise and form the shell of a song.  
But his eyes are downcast and his brows are furrowed, and you find you don’t like the downward curve of his mouth.  
“Smile!”, you want to say.

He murmurs something into the open air and you strain to hear the words.  
“I miss you, John.”  
You put a kind arm around his aching shoulders.  
You lift him up.

His eyes spark with recognition and his agitated state is calmed. He chews on the end of his pen thoughtfully, a smile playing on his lips.  
He begins to write.


End file.
